Vixen 03
Information 1954. Vixen 03 is down. The plane, bound for the Pacific, carrying 36 Doomsday bombs - canisters armed with quick-death germs of unbelievable potency-vanishes. Vixen has in fact crashed into an ice-covered lake in Colorado. 1988. Dirk Pitt, who heroically raised the TITANIC, discovers the wreckage of Vixen 03. But two deadly canisters are missing. They're in the hands of a terrorist group. Their lethal mission: to sail a battleship 75 miles up the Potomac and blast Washington, D.C. to kingdom come. Only Dirk can stop them. Summary References Characters Achilles • Walter Bass • William Bligh • Joseph Burns • Felicia Collins • Frederick Daggat • Phillip Devine • Harvey Dolan • Dwight D. Eisenhower • Jennifer Fawkes • Myrna Fawkes • Patrick MacKenzie Fawkes • Patrick MacKenzie Fawkes, Junior • W.C. Fields • George V • Samuel Gold • Grosfield • George Hoffman • J. Edgar Hoover • Buster Keaton • Orville Mapes • Heidi Milligan • Paul Newman • Richard M. Nixon • George Pitt • Lee Raferty • Maxine Raferty • Morton Shaw • Charles Smith • Loren Smith • Marcus Somala • Abraham Steiger • Raymond Vylander • Wilhelm II • Charles Wilson NUMA Characters Albert Giordino • Dirk Eric Pitt • James Sandecker Fictional Characters Sherlock Holmes • Santa Claus • Ebenezer Scrooge Air Travel B-29 Super Fortress • Boeing 377 Stratocruiser • C-97 Stratofreighter • Catlin M200 • helicopter • Vixen 03 Sea Travel RMS Titanic • USS Arizona • USS Iowa • USS Missouri • USS New Jersey • USS North Carolina • USS Wisconsin Types of Vessels Rowboat Land Travel Bushmaster • forklift • International • Jeep • Train Gazetteer Agencies, Companies, Organizations Private Corporations Air Malawi • Boeing • Brown Shoe Company • Goodyear • Holland & Holland • International • JC Penney • Jeep • Pan American World Airways • Phalanx Arms • Polaroid • Rantoul Engineering • United Airlines • Xerox Company Government Agencies Militaries Royal Navy • South African Defense Force Insurgency Groups African Army of Revolution US Government Agencies Federal Aviation Administration • Federal Bureau of Investigation • National Transportation Safety Board • National Underwater and Marine Agency • United States Air Force • United States Army • United States Navy Locations Continents Africa • Europe Countries China • Germany • Greece • Italy • Kenya • Malawi • Morocco • Mozambique • Netherlands • South Africa • United Kingdom • United States • Vietnam Regions, States, Provinces, and Counties Arizona • California • Colorado • Florida • Hawai'i • Illinois • Iowa • Kansas • Kentucky • Lake County • Maryland • Missouri • Natal • New Jersey • Oklahoma • Scotland • South Africa • Texas • Virginia • Washington • Wisconsin Cities Aberdeen, Scotland • Aurora, Colorado • Chicago, Illinois • Denver, Colorado • Diamond, Colorado • Durban, South Africa • Honolulu, Hawai'i • Leadville, Colorado • Lexington, Virginia • Louisville, Kentucky • Nairobi, Kenya • Natal, South Africa • Pembroke, South Africa • Pretoria, South Africa • Rantoul, Illinois • Richmond, Virginia • San Bernadino, California • San Francisco, California • Seattle, Washington • Umkono, South Africa • Umoro, South Africa • Washington, D.C. Military Bases Chanute AFB • Fort Knox • Hickam AFB • NAS Buckley • Norton AFB • Travis AFB Buildings Pentagon • White House Airports and Air Fields Lake County Airport • Stapleton Airport National Forest, Parks, Reserves, and other protected areas White River National Forest Natural Features Atlantic Ocean • Bikini Atoll • Chesapeake Bay • Hawaiian Islands • North Sea • Pacific Ocean • Potomac River • Rocky Mountains • Rongelo Island • Sacramento River • San Juan Mountains • Sawatch Mountains • Table Lake, Colorado • White River History Archaeology Artifacts Grecian Vase Wars, Conflicts, and Battles World War II Society and Culture Beverages beer • coffee • tea Food baked beans • fish • honey • meatloaf • milk • potato salad • Rocky Mountain Oysters Medicine Alka-Seltzer Drugs Cigarette Disease, Illnesses, and other Maladies Hypothermia Sports Fishing Sciences Animal Life Cat • Cattle • Elk • Ferret • Goose • Rainbow trout • Rat • Sheep • Toad Plant Life Aspen • Baobab Tree • Bean • Bougainvillea • Coffee • Lodgepole Pine • Potato • Sugarcane • Tea • Tobacco Minerals Aluminum • Gold Technology Diving Technology Depth Gauge • Diving • Fins • Regulator • Wet Suit Personal Technology Camera • Polaroid Camera • Television • Thermos Jug • Vise Office Technology Mimeograph • Photocopier Weapons Technology Weapons CK-88 Assault Rifle • Holland & Holland 12-Gauge Shotgun Ordinance Nuclear Bomb Appendices Category:Books Category:Dirk Pitt Category:Vixen 03